


Cowplant Love

by pvrsephonee



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: I'm so good at writing fics, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Plants Kissing, Weird Plot Shit, thesims4, this is a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvrsephonee/pseuds/pvrsephonee
Summary: This is just a shitpost idea of what my friends and I came up with while playing The Sims 4 as ourselves. This is the outcome. Enjoy. I really hope this doesn't get publicity or any of that shit.
Relationships: Cowplant x Cowplant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cowplant Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chloe and Ven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chloe+and+Ven).



> I'm so sorry for this

Cowplant 1 looked over at Cowplant 2 desperately. Cowplant 1 grinned happily at Cowplant 2, trying to hide it's sadness when it was eventually coldly ignored by the latter. Cowplant 1 got fed by Chloe, since it was hungry. 

Afterwards, Cowplant 2 confessed their love to Cowplant 1. Then, the Cowplants kissed. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I might start writing some serious shit in the future on this account.


End file.
